The Original Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom Vol 1 1
| Series = Solar, Man of the Atom | Volume = 1 | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solar's Secret All characters make their first appearance ever. Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** Government Nuclear Research Facility Items: * Pocket dosimeter * Radio transmitter Vehicles: * Red convertible sports car * Rocket train Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , * Editors: (original), (reprint) * Editor-in-Chief: (reprint) * Afterword: }} Synopsis The New Man of the Atom Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Flame Throwers * * Other Characters: * Atom Valley Fire Department * Dr. Bently Locations: * ** Government Nuclear Research Facility *** Atom Valley Missile Complex Items: * Eye-in-the-sky satellite * Flame throwers * Gold converter * Newspaper * The red suit Vehicles: * Fire truck * Missile Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis For the First Time - Solar Shows Himself as the Invincible Man of the Atom! Reprinting the original cover of Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #5 (September 1963). Appearances Featured Characters: * Credits * Letterers: }} A Traitor in Atom Valley Threatens to Expose Solar's Incredible Secret! Reprinting the original cover of Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #2 (December 1962). Appearances Featured Characters: * Credits * Letterers: }} The Fiendish Nuro Creates a Humanlike Robot to Destroy Solar! Reprinting the original cover of Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #6 (November 1963). Appearances Featured Characters: * Credits * Letterers: }} Notes * Reprints the first story from Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #1 (October 1962) and the second story Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #5 (September 1963) published by Gold Key. The former is Phil Seleski/Doctor Solar's first appearance ever. The latter is the first time Solar is wearing his iconic red suit and officially calling himself the "Man of the Atom," his hair turns gray, and from now on his skin would turn green when he is using his superpowers. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:The Original Doctor Solar Man of the Atom Vol 1 1.jpg Original Cover Art 196209 Doctor Solar 2.jpg|'Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #2' (December 1962; original cover art by Richard Powers) 196306 Doctor Solar 5.jpg|'Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #5' (September 1963; original cover art by George Wilson) 196308 Doctor Solar 6.jpg|'Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #6' (November 1963; original cover art by George Wilson) Panels Atom Valley Original Doctor Solar 1 001.jpg|'Atom Valley' Doctor Solar Suits Up Original Doctor Solar 1 001.jpg|'Doctor Solar' Doctor Solar Original Doctor Solar 1 001.jpg|'Doctor Solar' Dr. Bently Original Doctor Solar 1 001.jpg|'Dr. Bently' Dr. Clarkson Original Doctor Solar 1 001.jpg|'Dr. Clarkson' Dr. Gail Sanders Original Doctor Solar 1 001.jpg|'Dr. Gail Sanders' Dr. Rasp Original Doctor Solar 1 001.jpg|'Dr. Rasp' Invisible Man Original Doctor Solar 1 001.jpg|'Invisible Man' Nuro Original Doctor Solar 1 001.jpg|'Nuro' Solar and Gail Original Doctor Solar 1 001.jpg|'Solar and Gail' Related References External links